¿Compartimos?
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Una fiesta... mucho alcohol... una vieja amiga ¿Que puede pasar? Rivaille no sabe que le espera una noche inolvidable - Oneshot-Lemon-RikoXRivailleXPetra-Ooc-algo de crack-solo para pervertidos


**Este One-shot es porno! Me retaron y tuve que cumplir, no soy pervertido u.u**

**En fin si eres menor de 18 o simplemente no quieres quedar traumado sal de este fic, no soy responsable si quedas marcado de por vida.**

**Dedicado a: Lemus, Talii Tanuki , ShoujuMadness y el resto de pervertidos de LeviHanji Fans en Facebook xd**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: SNK © ****Hajime Isayama**

NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Compartimos?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué era peor que una de las fiestas del rey? ¿Qué el comandante Pixis insistiera que todos los guardianes debíamos asistir? ¿El tener uniforme puesto y que los nobles te vean como algo inferior?

-No seas gruñón enano- Hablo la loca, quien lo único que había hecho era comer –¿ No te has encontrado con varios de nuestros antiguos compañeros?

-Para nada

-Qué raro están casi todos nuestros antiguos compañeros de academia- Dijo mientras comía – Incluso el maestros Shardis está por ahí.

-¿Shardis?- Pregunte, ese maldito fue un dolor de cabeza durante todo mi tiempo como recluta-Ese maldito….

-Diviértete – Fue lo que dijo mientras salía a bailar con su teniente.

Me aburría este tipo de reuniones, lo único que hacían era beber, bailar, tirar y quedar completamente en ridículo.

Camine por los pasillos del castigo del rey, que fastidio era esto. ¿Dónde estará Petra y los otros? Seguro bebiendo por ahí…

¿Bebiendo? ¿Petra y esos degenerados? Mierda, no iba permitir ese tipo de actitud en mi escuadrón. Inmediatamente comencé a buscar a Petra, Aurou hace mucho dijo que la quería de esposa…. Si ese maldito se atrevía a tocarle un solo pelo, yo lo…..lo aria pagar.

Busque por aproximadamente unos minutos y no la encontraba…¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? Buscaba en cada habitación del gran Castillo, sin embargo no la encontraba y el castillo era enorme no había cuando acabara.

-¿Heichou?- Escuche, inmediatamente voltee y la encontré, no estaba sola.

-Riivaille, ha pasado mucho tiempo

-¿Riko? ¿Aun sigues viva?- Era una antigua compañera en mis tiempo de academia, ella se unió a la policía, mientras que yo fui por la legión de reconocimiento

-Sigues siendo el mismo enano gruñón

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto Petra

-Solía salir con este enano- Dijo la chica de lentes, ¿No podía mantenerlo en secreto?- No me digas que este tipo es tu novio, prima

¿Prima?

-¡No!- Petra se sonrojo- No, no loes….

-Felizmente- La peliplata sabia como sacarme de quicio – Este tipo es un pervertido, eso sí cuando hagan el amor y estés sudando te la sacara, hasta que te bañes y luego sigan haciéndolo.

-Que rencorosa- Dije, ¿aún no aceptaba que la dejara?

-Jajaja, lo dice el engreído de Irvin- Se acomodó los lentes- ¿El héroe de la humanidad? Tienes mucho ego, Rivaille

-No jodas Riko -¿Quería molestarme? Siguiendo siendo la misma acosadora de siempre…pensé que en la guardia del rey cambiaria -¿Qué planeas a mi soldado? – Pregunte

-Nos íbamos a divertir, juego de primas ¿Recuerdas?

Un detalle que olvide mencionar….era una completa pervertida.

-Me largo…

-¡No H-eicho!- Petra me llamo, para mí era suficiente

-Bueno ya que insisten me quedare…

-Típico- Riko sonrió- Primita, puedes ir a buscar a….

-Tráeme un trago – Ordene.- Es una orden Petra

-Si señor

Sentí algo de lastima por Petra, su inocencia no le hacía ver que nos queríamos deshacer de ella, la joven salió y me dejo a solas con Riko.

-¿Abusas de tu rango sargento?- Pregunto en tono seductor…-¿Quién es una recluta mala?

-La misma pervertida…

No dije más inmediatamente la levante en peso y la recosté sobre el sofá, comenzamos a besarnos…. Riko como extrañaba aquellos tiempos en la academia. Prácticamente era un milagro que Shardis nunca nos descubriera.

El beso se volvía más intenso, sentía su lengua recorrer toda mi boca ¿Ella controlando la situación? No esto no puede ser. Comencé a deslizar mis manos sobre su uniforme sus muslos eran fuertes y duros. Quería volver a sentirla mía

-Enano pervertido- Se sacó los lentes y los dejo a un lado del sofá.- Hecha el seguro

No respondí la bese nuevamente, esta vez yo recorrí toda su pequeña boca con mi lengua, sintiendo cada mínimo detalle dentro de ella. Sin perder el tiempo, comencé a desnudarla, ella no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa, en un instante ella estaba en ropa interior y yo apenas conversaba los pantalones.

Hace mucho no veía su bronceada piel, sus abultados senos, su delgada cintura, su abdomen ligeramente marcado, era endemoniadamente sexy con ese conjunto de encajes blancos, podría volverme loco. Comenzó a tocar mi abdomen, parecía hipnotizada al verlo.

Se sentó sobre mí, mientras con sus manos recorría cada parte de mi pecho.

-¡Hechou su bebida!- Mierda….- ¡Ah!- Grito votando el vaso….

-Vas a limpiar eso

-¡Te dije que pongas el seguro, enano tonto!- Grito Riko cubriéndose.

-N-o….-Petra comenzó a sonrojarse, ella tampoco nunca me había visto sin camina- ¡No perderé contigo de nuevo prima!

¿Qué mierda? Petra comenzó a denudarse ante mis ojos.

-¡Heichou es mío!- Estaba en ropa interior, un conjunto tierno a mi opinión unas bragas con fresas y un sostén rosa. Me sentía como un violador cuando empezó a besarme

-¿Fresas?- Pregunto la peli plata sonrojando a Petra.- Rivaille me prefiere

-¡Es mío!- Dijo abrazándome.

-Soy de la humanidad- Comente, quería romper la tensión después de todo ¿Eran dos chicas en ropa interior peleándose por mí? Si existe un dios, él me ama y mucho.

Me sentí un poco intimidado al ver sus miradas asesinas, esto terminaría muy mal.

-¡Rivaille!- Hablo Riko tomando mi mano y la dirigió hacia sus pecho- Son más suaves, dile a esta niña que se vista y se valla- Ordeno

-¡Heicho!- Petra la imito, no me jodan me estoy comenzó a extasiar -¡Que se valla ella!

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear?- Pregunte tratando de controlarme.

-¡Rivaille a ella la veras a diario, conmigo quien sabe hasta cuándo!

-Heichou, ella se puede acostar con muchos después de usted, pero yo siempre estaré a su lado.

Estaba a punto de mandar a volar a ambas, ¿Es tan difícil compartir?

-Me largo….

-¡No!- Gritaron, ambas se miraron mutuamente -**¿Compartirnos?**

Dios realmente me ama y mucho, creo que comenzare a respetar a ese sacerdote idiota. Riko tomo la iniciativa volviendo a tirarme hacia el sofá, esta vez se sentó en una de mis piernas, la otra fue ocupada por Petra.

Petra comenzó a besarme, lo hacía de manera tierna y dulce, por otro lado Riko me besaba en pecho, sentía escalofríos y algo de asco al sentir su lengua recorrer mi piel. Luego de esto tendría que bañarme. No quise quedarme atrás y comencé a acariciar el trasero de Riko, por alguna razón quise comparar y comencé a tocar a Petra. Ambos tan suaves….

En un movimiento audaz, desabroche ambos sostenes, si había una diferencia de tamaños pero me decidí por Petra. La recosté y comencé a amantarme sobre ella. Note que Riko jugaba en la parte inferior de la peli naranja.

Escuche los gemidos de Petra, pobre aún era muy joven para esto, quise probar algo distinto esta vez fui contra Riko, ella comenzó aplastarme contra ellos. Pude notar un puchero de Petra. De pronto sentí unas manos en mi pantalón…

-P-etra…

-No diga nada, no quiero que se me pase el efecto del alcohol- Dijo mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos bajo mi pantalón, sus manos estaban heladas.-E-sta duro…

Iba responder, pero Riko apenas me dejaba respirar, de un momento a otro no tenía pantalón, Petra jugaba con mi miembro, mientras que Riko me asfixiaba con sus grandes pechos.

Maldición se sentía tan bien….deje a Riko adelante y fui por Petra, ella estaba completamente rojo, me deshice de su sostén y comencé a saborear esos dulces botones que coronaban sus senos, Riko parecía sentir celos ella comenzó… ha emmmm , emmmmm ¿Saborearme?

Había olvidado lo bien que Riko podía relajarme de una manera tan excitante.

Ahora venía la gran pregunta ¿Cuál va primero?¿Petra o Riko? Seguro muchos en la legion me envidiarían, sin embargo iba por Petra.

Deslice sus bragas rosa con fresitas por sus pequeñas pero bien formadas piernas, ella cerraba los ojos.

-N-o me mire tanto…- Pidio

-Enano pervertido – Se quejó Riko al ignorarla.- ¿Te apuras?

Sin decir nada más ella comenzó a besar a Petra… ¿En qué momento pase a ser el segundo plato? No podía dejar que me dejen a mí! Así!

Mientras ellas se besaban, comencé a entrar en Petra por detrás, no apenaba que su primera vez sea así, así que me resistiría. Pude notar como se tensaba al sentirme en ella. Que tierna…

Me senté en el sofá con ella enzima moviéndose lentamente y Riko sobre ellas besándola. Comencé a tocar los senos de Petras, los masajeaba eran tan suaves como un pedazo de nube mientras que los de Riko eran más rígidos….

-Mi turno- Dijo Rikko dejando a Petra.

-¡No!- grito con un puchero- No se detenga Heichou, siga así…

Su voz era jodidamente sensual, solo podía volverme más loco, aplaste con más fuerza sus pechos….

-¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Heichou no sabe cuánto lo amo!

-Me aburro….

-¡Un pocos más!- Petra parecía llegar al clímax máximo, mientras que Riko solo bostezaba.-¡AHHHHHH!

Listo una menos…me quedaba el premio mayor.

-Aun puedo más….

-Descansa –dije mientras la cargaba hacia un lado de la habitación, me estorbaría un poco en el sofá.- Bien ahora…

-No me jodas- Respondí Riko acomodándose los lentes- La preferiste a ella.

Me llego altamente su resentimiento, comencé a besarla y en un instante se dejó llevar. Cada beso mío invadía toda su boca, saboreaba cada espaciado de ella..

-¿No qué no?

-Cállate….

Me encantaba tener el control…. Le quite las bragas sin vergüenza alguna, espero antes de entrar jugaría un poco. Introduci dos de mis dedos en ella.

-¡Ah!- Ese gemido me encantaba -¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Ella con sus manos libres comenzó a masajearme también…. Que delicia pensé mientras con la mano libre tocaba sus senos…. Maldición no podía resistirlo esta mujer sabía exactamente qué hacer para enloquecerme. No podía resistirme más

-¡Ahhgrr!

-Tan dulce y pegajoso como siempre –Dijo mientras llevaba su mano manchada de mi a su boca.

-Ni se te ocurra besarme….

-Rivaille….- Frunció el ceño- ¡El sexo es sucio! ¿Es tan difícil entender?

-Tu pasas ese límite….

-Vete a la mierda enano

Se iba indignada… pero era realmente asqueroso como quería que la bese cuando tiene mi esperma en la boca.

Se estaba vistiendo de nuevo… ¿realmente cree que me dejara así? ¿A mí ?¿A el héroe de la humanidad? Estaba muy equivocada. Aproveche que estaba de espaldas y la tome por detrás, comencé a morder su cuello, eso la volvía completamente loca…. Sentí como mi pequeño amiga chocaba con su trasero aun en bragas…. Mis manos fueron hasta sus senos masajeándolos…

-¿Crees que me dejaras asi?

-N-unca cambias….

Dijo con seducción… se echó para atrás, ambos caímos la piso. Ella sobre mi comenzó a mover su trasero sobre mi miembro, aunque estábamos con ropa aún se sentía jodidamente bien…

-¿te gusta?- Pregunto comenzado a moverse más….

-Demasiado.

Al demonio todo tome el control, ella estaba ahora debajo de mí , de espalda. Arranque sus bragas sin piedad y entre en ella de una sola estocada. Tan estrecha y jugosa…. Tan deliciosa

-¡Ah! – Gimió.- ¡Si, como antes!

-Grr- Gruñí

Comencé a moverme con fuerza y rápido, mi miembro entraba y sabia golpeando contra el fondo de Riko, estaba demasiado excitado para medirme. Ella jadeaba de placer, se perdía en el éxtasis de nuestros movimientos.

-¡Sigue!- Exigió al bajar la velocidad, también me cansaba….

Continúe envistiéndola hasta que ambos llegamos a ese clímax extremo. Ambos caímos cansados….

-Eso fue fabuloso – Dijo Riko – No sabes cuánto te extrañaba Rivaille

-Si….

-¿Heichou?- Petra se acaba de levantar- ¿U-stedes? – Su cara se tornó roja- ¡Es mi turno!- Exigió parándose y yendo hacia mi….

Sería una noche muy larga, bendita fiesta. Después de todo tendré una noche placentera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aquí esta el porno prometido, emmm como me avergüenza lo borrare asi que los que lo disfrutaron bien por ellos**

**Nos vemos en algún otro fic lml**

**Izumi**


End file.
